


不莱梅之路 7

by famicom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famicom/pseuds/famicom





	不莱梅之路 7

>7~黑猫

感觉Ensemble Stars里女主角做的很多工作，比起制作人，更像经纪人或助理，所以在这个故事里也尽量会是这样的设定。

周日上午的时候，我刚睡醒，正躺在宿舍床上玩手机，金珉奎忽然给我发消息，问我有没有什么具体想吃的。

我刚想回他一个问号，忽然看到上面的聊天记录。

我往上划，是金珉奎问我周末要不要一起出去玩，97一起，我说我要置办家居用品，他说他们可以帮忙，我就回他，好啊。

我盯着手机屏幕看，心里一直回想。

手机一震，金珉奎又发来一条消息，问，中国菜怎么样？

我想回他消息，发现自己不知道什么时候已经从床上坐起来了。

我前几天是不是给你发了一张夜晚天空的照片？我问金珉奎。

金珉奎发了个小狗问号的表情过来。

我追问，没有吗？

金珉奎回我，没有啊。

又回我：发给别人了吧。

又接着一条，所以是发给谁了kkk

我把这几天所有聊过天的人都点开，挨个翻对话记录，都翻到转学来之前的日期了，还是没有。

联系人列表里Vernon的头像还是那张卡通风格的彩色天空，我心里有种说不上来的失重感觉，彩虹波板糖是小男孩，也可以是同性滥交的皮肤游戏，或者吸毒过度的的眼珠。当然不会写这种找死的设定，那或许是另一种纯洁的答案，我想之后我会知道的。

我回金珉奎，中国菜ok！

金珉奎回我，几点？

我回，都ok啊。

他回，那半小时之后去接你？

又回，我好饿。

我猛地从床上弹起，我和金珉奎还没熟悉到可以给他发刚睡醒或者洗澡这两个词。我于是回他，我有一个作业马上就做完了，五十分钟之后可以吗？

金珉奎回我，ok。

我回他一个sticker，放下手机立刻去冲了个战斗澡，顺便刷牙洗脸。

妆化了一半，我一看手机，还不到三十分钟。唉，要是有个室友多好，这时候就可以让她帮我拿香水或者找衣服。

我觉得徐明浩和金珉奎都是特别爱打扮的人，我从行李箱里找了一件明显的名牌衬衫穿了，还挎了一个名牌包。

我对着镜子看，很久没这么打扮了，自己都觉得挺难为情的。但毕竟当时也是我自己买的，还装什么清高呢，就这样吧。

金珉奎给我发消息，问我作业做好没有，他说他刚练习完，回宿舍冲个澡就来找我。

为什么发这样的消息啊啊啊

我想象那个画面，忍不住觉得皮肤发热。

pledis很靠近市中心，走路的话出校门半小时就能到中心广场，听他们说附近好逛的地方挺多的，徐明浩推荐的那间中国餐厅好像也在那里。金珉奎问我走路会累吗，要不要打车，我说没问题，这是第一次出校门，就逛一下吧。

我们四个人走在路上，徐明浩，金珉奎，我，李硕珉。

看起来就是三个淘宝网拍模特和一个正常人。

吃饭的时候我们聊到前几天的DreFesB1赛，李硕珉没去，问我去看的感觉怎么样，我说就像看rapper的表演一样，气氛很好。

“真的超级帅。”我看看金珉奎，称赞他。

金珉奎拿筷子挑麻辣烫里的菜，只是笑笑。

“果然你也喜欢hiphop组吧。”李硕珉跟我说，“他们hiphop组在女生里人气很高的。”

“诶，干嘛这么说。”金珉奎说。

“难道不是吗？”徐明浩眯着眼睛笑着看他。

“噗。”我说。

金珉奎咽下嘴里的东西，忽然说，“她更喜欢Vernon吧。”

我耳后一紧，吓得差点被噎住。

徐明浩和李硕珉一起看我，金珉奎也笑着看我，说，“那天比赛的时候，每次Vernon一出来你就很激动，蹦蹦跳跳的。”

我睁大眼睛看他，说，“有吗？”

“哦，在台上看得很清楚。”金珉奎说，“明浩很显眼，你就在明浩旁边，就看到你了。”

我脑袋深深埋进胳膊里。

“Vernon也看到你了。”金珉奎接着说。

我崩溃地拿脑袋撞桌子，“不要再说了。”

我听到徐明浩在我旁边说，“我发现了，她一着急就喜欢拿头撞桌子。”

我抬起头，说，“因为我希望现在立刻死亡。”

“没什么啊。”金珉奎夹着菜，跟我说，“Vernon是我们的看板成员，有很多人喜欢他的。”

我说，“我真没有……”

“好了不说了。”徐明浩说，“你安心吃菜吧，别把脑袋撞坏了。”

我重新拿起筷子来吃，和他们三个人一桌吃饭，我咀嚼的动作很不自在，恨不能吃一口擦一次嘴。

我非常不喜欢和别人一起吃饭，真正吃的话，吃法和食量已经脱离一般人的尊严的范畴了，只会让人觉得非常异常，吃完去洗手间吐得太久也会让人疑心。

徐明浩看我吃得太少了，问我是不是不合口味，我说很好吃，是我吃得比较少。

“不要控制啊。”李硕珉看我，跟我说，“你已经很瘦了。”

我看看自己的手腕，演过很多次，还是对他这么说，“我真的超想长肉啊。”

李硕珉看看我，还想说什么。

金珉奎告诉李硕珉，“女生本来就吃得少，一点就吃饱了。”

李硕珉听了，“哦”地点点头，就继续拿筷子挑韭菜炒鸡蛋了。

我心想，果然金珉奎认识的都是漂亮的年轻女生。

“对了，那天的DreFes。”我忽然想起来这件事，说，“看比赛的时候我就想问，当时忘记问了。”

“什么？”金珉奎在餐桌对面看着我，笑，说，“Vernon的电话号码吗？”

“诶噫，干嘛这样。”我说。

徐明浩看我，“怎么了？”

“哦，那天比赛的时候。”我想着那天的情景，说，“好像台上有个男生一直没有表演？”

他们三个人互相看了一眼。

我说，“好像是黑头发，然后是这样的眼睛。”我比划了一下，说，“我本来以为是伴舞来着，但是又发现他好像也戴了耳返设备……他也是你们hiphop组的吗？”

他们没说话，我看徐明浩，徐明浩看金珉奎，我也跟着看向金珉奎，他想想，跟我说，“哦，你说的是圆佑哥。”他跟我说，“是我们组的成员。”

“诶。”我说，“那他为什么一句都没表演啊？”

他们顾左右而言他。

我忽然想，不会是有缺陷吧，像是没法说话那种，但是又很爱hiphop，就像Eminem表演上的那个手语人员。

诶，那个圆佑当时表演手语了吗，好像没注意。

既然是这样，还是不要讲这个话题了。我岔开话，问他们附近还有什么好玩的地方。

这天我们在学校外面逛到很晚，感觉玩着和他们熟悉了很多，我开始说一些漫无边际不经过脑子的废话。我想他们是不读书的长得帅的男生，所以没打算得到共鸣，但因为他们是长得帅的男生，所以想吸引他们注意。

我说出的话变得更加刻意卖弄，剑走偏锋。李硕珉说，啊，果然是留学派，想法很不一样来着。

金珉奎看着我挑架子上的瓷杯，跟我说，“你应该能和shua哥挺聊得来的。”

李硕珉说，“哦，那哥真的特别搞笑来着。”

“是吗？”我用平常的语气说，“感觉学长很文静啊。”

金珉奎“嗤”地笑了一声。

“你真的不了解shua哥。”李硕珉跟我说。

“是啊，本来就只有上外语课会见到。”我说。

“或者shua哥要在你面前保持image来着。”金珉奎说。

“哦，没错没错。”李硕珉附和。

“那哥在女生面前真的很绅士。”金珉奎说。

我想他们是关系很好的开玩笑，还是在暗暗议论别人，都有吧，我有点不知道该怎么接话。天哪，果然keep distance才是最美的。

徐明浩帮我从另一边的货架找杯子，拿着过来了，给我，又问他们，“聊什么呢，这么高兴。”

李硕珉只是乐，跟他说，“转校生说shua哥很文静，珉奎说那都是shua哥的形象管理。”

“噗。”徐明浩拍金珉奎一把说，笑着靠在他身边，说“我们珉奎xi不是也很会形象管理吗，上次DreFes的时候，很随意地掀起衣服擦汗来着。”

“哦没错没错。”李硕珉边笑边拍手。

他们俩靠着金珉奎，你一言我一语，说得特别兴致高昂。李硕珉手比划着，说，“珉奎表演的时候经常把衣服稍微掀起来一下，看起来真的很随意，但是腹肌的线条就——”

“诶噫。”金珉奎推他一下，不让他再说了。

徐明浩看他表情真的不高兴了，又开始晃他胳膊，轻声细语地哄他。

我特别害怕让人难堪的谈话，在旁边听得胆战心惊。如果在别人面前这么说我，我应该会记恨个十几年。

我想说点什么打破尴尬，但人家三个人已经勾肩搭背又和好了，跟没事人一样。

傍晚我们在外面吃了点东西，天没黑就回学校了，我尽量没买重的东西，但零零碎碎的杯子盘子毛巾抱枕蜡烛那些，加起来还是挺多的，他们三个人帮我拎了东西，没有让我拿，我自己空着手走在旁边，心里觉得特别不好意思。

尤其回到学校之后，往宿舍走的时候，别人看到这样子，会怎么想呢，刚转学过来就渔场管理吗。

电梯到宿舍七楼，他们帮我把东西放到门口就要走，我说进来坐坐吧，他们说不用，还在我开房门的时候侧身到另一边，以免看到我宿舍里面。

“没关系真的没关系。”我说。

徐明浩笑笑，跟我说，被人看到不好。

他这么说让我觉得自己很不检点，就没再说什么，只是一直谢谢他们，说一定要请他们吃饭。

我们站在我宿舍门口说了会话，我说，“今天让你们帮忙提这么多东西，太不好意思了，下次真的，让我请客吧。”

他们看我一直坚持，就说，那就下周末吧。

他们好像晚上还有练习，我们又说了会话，他们就回宿舍了。我只知道徐明浩宿舍在八楼，不知道李硕珉和金珉奎都住哪个房间。

为什么要知道他们住哪个房间呢，我跟自己说。

想着徐明浩笑笑地跟我说“被别人看到不好”的样子，我的心一直往下沉，那么笑是什么意思呢，是轻蔑吗，觉得我很容易吧，我看起来已经上钩了对吗。

我想得气闷，想，以后就用高傲的态度对待你好了。

我把今天买的东西在宿舍归置了一下，感觉宿舍生活质量骤然提高了20分，已经有20分了。

我兴致上来，把房间整个捯饬一番。宿舍里有另一张床，我推到靠墙，放上抱枕，当沙发用。

我累得气喘，环视四周，想，不然学会网购之后，搞个小桌子吧。

收拾告一段落，天都黑了，我歇了一会，打算去楼下买杯咖啡，就换了件衣服，拿上门卡，出门下楼了。

要是知道今天在宿舍楼下的咖啡店会碰到那个圆佑哥，我出门之前一定会至少收拾一下头发。

他还是那天舞台上卷卷的黑头发，戴副细眼镜，校服衬衫挽着袖子，系着条围裙，站在收银台后面，看着我。

我为了照顾他，特意放慢语速，嘴型做得很清晰，说，“一杯——冰——美式——”说完，还给他指了一下后面menu的第一条位置。

“一杯冰美式。”那个圆佑眯着眼睛在电脑上点。

“诶？？”我。

他看看我，问，“还要点什么吗？”

“呃。”我说，“不用了，谢谢。”

他哦了一声，把我的卡接过去，忽然说，“今天有周末黑猫蛋糕，不试试吗。”

我愣愣地说，“呃，好。”

这个黑猫蛋糕，虽然很难能看出来是一个猫头形状，但是味道还行，吃起来和提拉米苏差不多。我在靠窗的座位吃着，看到窗外夫胜宽过来，就挥手给他打招呼。

我是几乎每天要买咖啡的人，夫胜宽应该也是，我们很常在这里碰到对方。

夫胜宽好像在低头玩手机，抬头忽然看到我，赶快笑着跟我招手，用嘴型说怒那。

他进门来先点了单，然后过来，在我对面坐下，跟我说，“姐姐真的很爱喝咖啡啊。”

“是啊，今天要熬夜做作业来着。”我说。

“制作科的作业很多吗？”他问我。

“巨巨巨巨量。”我说。每次和夫胜宽说话都感觉挺轻松的，想什么说什么，他是照顾交谈的人，而且有时候说话也挺逗的。“你知道吗。”我说，“学乐理和表演场地设计这种就算了，还有心理学的课。”

“诶？”胜宽说，“为什么？”

“为了时刻关爱你们偶像的心理健康啊。”我说。

胜宽“噗”地乐了一下，说，“原来姐姐是为了我们辛苦学习的啊。”

我用沧桑的目光看着夫胜宽，跟他说，“是啊，胜宽，姐姐现在学的东西都是为了服务你们啊。”

胜宽只是看着我笑，说辛苦了，又看我面前盘子里吃了一点的蛋糕，说，“诶？”

“？”我说。

“圆佑哥给姐姐做了蛋糕啊。”胜宽说。

“？”我。

“这是圆佑哥最”胜宽想想，说，“最得意的蛋糕，有时候会做给我们成员吃。”

我还没说话，胜宽看了一眼收银台那边，凑近我，问我，“姐姐，对圆佑哥称赞过好吃了吧？”

我迟疑地说，“呃，还没有？”

胜宽想想，继续小声跟我说，“等会圆佑哥如果过来的话，姐姐你就主动开始称赞。”

我“诶”了一声，看着他。

胜宽像秘密接头的间谍一样，对我点点头。

我们说了会话，胜宽的咖啡好了，他还没过去拿，他那个圆佑哥就帮他拿到桌子这边来了。

“谢谢哥。”胜宽赶快接过来，说。

“哦。”他站在桌子边，没看我。

沉默一会，他问胜宽，“等会去练习吗？”

“哦，嗯。”胜宽说，“练习完还要去woozi哥工作室来着。”

“哦。”他说。

又沉默一会，我艰难开口，打破安静，说“那个，蛋糕很好吃，谢谢你的推荐。”

那个圆佑哥没怎么看我，点点头，哦了一声，就回收银台去了。

胜宽看着他过去，跟我说，“圆佑哥超级开心。”

“是吗？”我说。

趴在窗台的那只黑猫忽然喵了一声，它一直不声不响的，把我吓了一跳。

我转头看它，它沿着窗台踱过来，腰一弓，跳下去，又跳到我腿上，盘起身体不动了。

我从来没有和猫咪这么近的接触过，吓得不敢动，举起两只手，看胜宽。

“真会享受啊。”胜宽说。

我想试试像网上视频那样摸摸猫咪，又怕它咬我，想想还是算了，两只手都放在桌子上，腿僵硬并着，让它躺在上面。

“哦，那个。”我问胜宽，“那位……或许是前辈吗？”

胜宽顺着我眼光看，说，“圆佑哥？”又问我，“姐姐之前一直没见过圆佑哥吗？”

“嗯……”我说。

“那哥真的人气很高来着。”胜宽说，“圆佑哥是96的三年级，所以也是姐姐的学长吧。”

胜宽想想，又跟我说，“前几天姐姐碰到我在这边兼职，就是替圆佑哥的班。”

“啊，是这样。”我顺着说，“哦，我前几天去看DreFes的时候，好像看到圆佑前辈在舞台上来着。”

“哦，是hiphop组的比赛吧。”胜宽说。

我点点头，试探地说，“那天他虽然在台上，但好像从头到尾一句词都没有？”

我看着胜宽的表情，又给自己垫了几句，说“所以hiphop组是像日本一些组合那样，组合里的performance成员就只负责表演，不用开口……那样吗？”

胜宽咬着美式的吸管，看着我，说，“哦，因为圆佑哥之前做了错事。”

f存档成功！


End file.
